Boyfriends?
by ironicallydapper
Summary: AU-ish -Blaine wants to take Kurt out on their first date, but driving to the gas station for cheap slushies isn't exactly what Kurt had in mind- especially when he's used to having slush down his shirt instead of in his mouth.- Pointless Klaine fluff. Perhaps a kiss or two.


**Title: **Boyfriends?

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Oops.

_**Boyfriends?**_

"Blaine! Where are we going?" Kurt laughed as his raven-haired friend dragged him by the hand through the long hallways of Dalton Academy.

"It's a surprise." He replied, instantly silencing Kurt.

The two boys had just finished a particularly boring Warblers' rehearsal, filled mostly with repetitive dance steps and background chatter. Throughout the entire practice, Blaine had been sneaking sideways glances at Kurt, sniggering every time Kurt caught him. Of course Wes picked up on their antics and chastised them lightly, but that didn't kill Blaine's obviously upbeat mood. He clearly had something planned and Kurt could only hope for the best, after all, Blaine could have _any_ trick up his sleeve.

Once at the front entrance to Dalton, Blaine slowed to halt and let go of Kurt, turning to face him.

"Will you tell me _now_?" Kurt pleaded, a grin still plastered on his face.

"_Fine_, if you _have_ to know," Blaine playfully rolled his eyes, "I want to take you on a date."

Kurt held his breath. Did he hear that correctly?. A date? Last time he checked, he could've sworn he and Blaine were just friends… but Kurt figured that was about to change- and he didn't mind one bit.

"A date?" Kurt finally spoke. Blaine smirked even though a light blush crept out from underneath his blazer. "Well, if you could call it that, it's more like you letting me drive you to the closest gas station for cheap slushies."

Kurt blinked. The boy he'd liked since the moment he'd laid eyes on him just asked to have their first date in a gas station. Well.

"Wait.. slushies?" Kurt almost shouted, "Blaine, you realize that slushies were used more as a weapon than a drink at Mckinley?! I'm pretty sure my favorite shirt is _still_ stained with Red 40!"

Blaine put his hands up in defense while biting back a laugh, "I know, I know, it's not exactly the most romantic thing in the world, or the greatest idea even, but I just wanted to help you! You know, out with the old and in with the new.."

Kurt pursed his lips. He knew Blaine would never try to upset him on purpose, but it was difficult to see the fun in the situation when Kurt could still feel the ghost of flavored ice dripping down his collar. Kurt shivered, but still followed Blaine to his car.

When the two arrived at Blaine's car, they both got in and Blaine clumsily jammed his car keys into the ignition. Kurt observed the pitiful amount of keys compared to keychains. Blaine's house key, dorm key, and car key hung sadly among a Dalton Academy library card, a Westerville library card, a badge with the Dalton emblem on it, a beat up paperclip chain (which Kurt constantly questioned), a scratched plastic Lego figurine keychain, a beat-up felt patch with 'Blaighn' sloppily stitched on it (Apparently on Blaine's sixteenth birthday, the first he'd shared with the Warblers, Jeff and Nick had made him an 'official Warblers' nametag'. Jeff claimed to have thought that the way Blaine's name was spelled was just as unique as Blaine's personality…), and a shiny souvenir from a place Blaine must've visited with his family. Despite thinking it was all junk, it brought a smile to Kurt's face.

The two sat in silence on the way to their destination. It wasn't an awkward silence; the open windows offered a nice breeze and the radio hummed quietly; the car's atmosphere was peaceful for lack of a better word.

Finally Blaine pulled into a gas station that Kurt recognized from his trips traveling from Lima to Dalton. As usual, there were people occupying most of the filling stations, but Blaine drove to the parking lot area of the station. Slowly Kurt began regretting his decision as he got out of the passenger side of the car. What ever happened to a dinner-and-movie kind of first date? Just a walk in the park would be better than a date in a gas station, which was easily not very welcoming.

Blaine held the small shop's door open for Kurt, who hesitantly stepped inside with a half-hearted smile. Once the two were inside, the shorter of the two boys dragged the other to a counter that supported the weight of a tiny machine. It constantly droned on as a red and a purple liquid turned steadily around inside of it.

"Wow! Variety!" Blaine said with mock excitement and a hint of sarcasm- which earned a chuckled and a nod from Kurt.

"Which one are you gonna get?" Blaine continued as he grabbed two styrofoam cups, one for Kurt and one for himself.

"Hm, I'm not really fond of either flavor… or slushies in general… but I guess I'll go for grape. You?" Kurt graciously took the offered cup from the other boy.

"Since you've got grape, I'll pick cherry!" Blaine said happily, instantly holding his cup in front the whirring machine. Kurt did the same and they quickly filled their cups with colored slush. At the cashier counter, Blaine pulled his wallet out of his back pocket..

"No, Blaine let me pay! You drove!" Kurt said, trying to push Blaine's wallet away from the counter.

"Yeah, but _I'm_ taking _you_ on the date, let me pay- it's my treat!" Blaine replied, quirking his head to the side. The taller boy huffed, but obeyed.

After handing the man behind the counter the correct amount of money, Blaine stuck his elbow out for Kurt to take.

"Such a gentleman!" Kurt teased, taking Blaine's arm. The pair practically skipped out of the shop; Kurt could've sworn he heard the cashier mutter some hateful slurs from his spot at the register, but he ignored it.

"Where to now?" Kurt asked, taking a small sip of his slushie before wrinkling his nose at the amount of sugar in it.

"Well," Blaine started, while opening up the trunk of his car and pulling out a blanket that Kurt recognized from their dorm, "I was thinking we could go to that park that we passed on the way here, lay in the shade, and enjoy each other's company."

The chestnut-haired boy sighed contently, "That sounds amazing."

~o~o~o~

The park was only a few minutes away. There weren't many people there- only a mother and her two children, a girl swinging on a swing set and a man trying his luck at fishing in a large pond. The rest of the park was empty and peaceful.

Blaine had parked his car and led Kurt up to the closest hill. It was somewhat secluded by trees, but there was still a clear view of the nearby playground. The blanket was evenly spread out under a tall tree close by, and just as promised, Blaine and Kurt sat together in the shade.

"So, come here often?" Blaine asked as he took another drink of his slushie.

"You're really bad at this aren't you?" Kurt laughed, setting his drink down- Blaine quickly doing the same.

"What?" The other boy giggled in reply, trying to sound casual.

"The whole 'dating thing'. You're really bad at it," Kurt once again pointed out, still smiling.

"I can't help it! How can I not be nervous when I'm trying to impress the guy of my dreams?"

Kurt nearly choked. 'The guy of my dreams'? Ok, Kurt was pretty sure there was no way he and Blaine could be friends anymore. But hey, 'boyfriends' sounds alright.

Blaine shook his head apologetically and scrunched his face up into a did-I-really-just-say-that look. Blush instantly covered both boys' faces. The dark-haired boy opened his mouth in an attempt to apologize, but instead he felt another pair of lips on his. Blaine's breathing hitched... Kurt… was kissing him.

Blaine didn't know what to do at first, the area around them seemed like it was spinning… but it felt so… right. Kurt kept Blaine grounded. Within seconds, both boys relaxed into the kiss and _wow _it felt amazing. Blaine's hand found itself sneaking up to the back of Kurt's neck and circling a finger around in his short hair. For a first kiss, it seemed so familiar and still so new- and Blaine could finally confirm he was in love with Kurt Hummel.

When the need for air was becoming crucial, Kurt broke their lips apart, but he still stayed just inches from Blaine's face. The taller boy watched the brown eyes across from him tightly squeeze shut and then open again.

"You okay?" Kurt breathed, still taking everything in.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to make sure that this is real.." Blaine replied with a laugh. Kurt chuckled while sliding a hand up to rest on Blaine's chest. He blushed a little at the sudden movement, but countered by leaving another kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine pulled away from his friend- if you could even call them that anymore. "Um, I… think I _like like_ you, Kurt."

Kurt grinned warmly at the childish use of words. "I could say the same for you."

"Could I maybe even call you my… boyfriend?" Blaine continued, waiting in anticipation for an answer. Kurt's grin instantly transformed into the happiest smile Blaine had ever seen. He took that as a yes.

"Boyfriends?" Blaine asked hesitantly again.

"Boyfriends."

The End?

**A/N: So um, yeah! That's that! Just some pointless fluff? Reviews are very much appreciated! I'm kinda on a Klaine kick, but I'm not so confident with my writing yet… but I'll get there eventually. Anyway, feel free to PM me with suggestions or even story ideas! That's all, bye! :3**

**~ironicallydapper**


End file.
